A letter to the Authors
by RemembertheLegacy
Summary: A letter from Danny himself, and when the other characters see the letter, you better bet they write too.
1. Chapter 1

A Letter to the Authors: A letter by Danny Fenton

Authors note: Grunt. Point finger. Raise club threatingly. Repeat. That was troll for I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the character within this story. Well either that, or I just told you I painted your boil hot pink.

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Hi, I'm Danny Fenton, you know the half ghost kid you guys like to put in the weirdest and most disgusting pairings? I'm here to put that all straight. First of all, I WILL and I mean WILL NOT date a boy. I'm straight. I will not date Dash, or Vlad, or (and I'm totally weirded out by this By the way) Myself. And Guys, is that really possible? You use the Fenton ghost catcher a lot in those stories, but still. I mean isn't falling in love with my self considered Narcissic? Still so totally weirded out.

Second of all, I like Paulina and Valerie. Not Sam. And why are all of you calling me clueless? I am so not! I mean the thought that SAM of all people would like me? We are best friends, right? Well I might get back to that later. But guys, seriously Ember? She's my enemy, plus, I think she likes Johnny 13. Ew, by the way.

Third, I did not approve of those comics! You know that you guys draw. And all of those uhhh…inappropriate fan arts. If they can be called fans…

Fourth, Why do you guys think Sam and I make such a good couple? Sure we're best friends and she's really pretty and smart, nice fun and cool. Oh! Who am I trying to kid? Fine, I like her a lot. But, she can't possibly like me, can she?

Sincerely,  
Danny Fenton/Phantom

Authors Note: Yeash, how clueless can he get? Oh well, at least he admitted it. 


	2. Sam Manson

Authors Note: Well, I have two people saying I should continue, so I shall. And I know I won't change some slashers minds, I'm writing from Danny's view point, don't you think he would be weirded out by the sheer amount of slash? Now in the last chapter I said I don't own Danny Phantom. Do any of you think I own him now? Well, here's Sam. And no she has not seen Danny's letter…Yet.

Dear fan fiction writers,

Hey, Sam Manson here. Quite possibly the most, controversial character in the show. I have people who hate me because I "branded" Danny with his emblem, I have people who love me, and some who just don't care the heck about me. Well, I'm here to set things straight.

First, I know I can be a hypocrite. But, aren't we all. Promoting that everyone be an individual, and then force the vegetarian menu on every one. The list goes on, I know. But, everyone that makes me human.

Second, I don't like Tucker, Dash, or anyone besides Danny. I Mean I don't like Danny! Not like that! Danny's just my friend, just a friend. Nothing else…right? Urgg..I just don't know any more. I've known him since, forever. Best friends don't feel that way about best friends.

Third…O.K., wait…Tuckers trying to show me something on his PDA.  
…

…

…

…

DANNY LOVES ME?

(O.K. This is Tucker, Sam had a out of character moment, quite like the stories sometimes, how hard is it to keep her in character by the way? Anyways, Sam fainted. When she wakes up she might confront Danny. If she does, Jazz so owes me twenty bucks… oh and Sam will want me to sign this so:

Sincerely,

Sam Manson (with help from Tucker Foley)) 


	3. Tucker Foley

Authors Note: Still Don't own Danny. Now it's Tucker's turn. Although, I do own my word of choice "EEP!"

Hey Fanfiction Writers,

O.K., No real complaints from me, just pair me up with Val or Jazz, or Paulina…heh you get the point. I just want to say, my plan worked. Yes I planned it all with Jazz's help. Here are my step by step instructions on how to get your clueless and stubborn friends to admit their feelings for each other! Wow…That was a mouthful.

Step 1: Find as many Fanfictions good and bad about your best friends. Get Best friends sister to help.

Step 2: Have male best friend read fan fictions, wait.

Step 3: Have Male best friend write a letter to the authors of said fan fictions.

And, oh you can guess the rest. Oh…Danny and Sam are right behind me aren't they? I Tucker Foley Being of sound mind and able body….AHHHHH!

(This is Danny, Tucker is running around like a chicken with his head cutoff, kinda Amusing, Sam's threating him. Man that's hot. Oh wait…I am turning into my dad! EEP! Oh Well Tucker needs a signature hold on…

Sincerely, 

Tucker Foley

HELP! 


	4. Valerie Gray

Authors Note: I just have to say, I'm surprised So many people like this spur of the moment story. I have five favorites so far and six alerts. Wow. O.K. Here's Valerie!

Dear Fanfiction writers,

Hi, a very confused Valerie Gray here! While many of these stories are good, I have a few questions. First Question: Why are you all insisting Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom? Because He is not. Danny is a coward, cute, but runs at the very mention of a ghost attack. Danny Phantom is a evil ghost, a menace to society. Anyways, Everyone knows humans can't have ghost powers!

Second, Why are people saying Mr. Masters is a ghost? Because if Mr. Masters is a ghost, why would he give me ghost hunting equipment? It doesn't make sense.

Third, Why is my boyfriend cowering on the ground reciting prayers and his last will and testaments!

Sincerely,

Valerie Gray

Authors Note: Yeah short, but filled with irony. And yeah, Tucker is still hiding from Sam, and he's Valerie's boyfriend. 


	5. Evil Heh Heh

Authors Note: Still don't own Danny. At first I was going to do Jazz but I decided this one will be much better. Note this one actually contains a fan character. Sorry, I know I swore to my self that I would keep this strictly canon but, this was just begging to be done.

Dear Stupid fan fiction writers,

First of all I am EVIL! I have NO human emotions. So stop making me fall in love with Sam. STOP making me a good guy. Stop making me repent. I will NOT!

So eff off,

Dan Phantom

(This is Samantha Specter here. What does he mean he doesn't love Sam. I'm her evil future self and his WIFE and He says doesn't love me! I make him a father and this is the thanks I get! Oh…He is so paying for this!

Dan be scared,

Samantha Specter 


	6. Vlad MastersPlasmius

Authors Note: Isn't Dan just the rudest? I wonder if it's possible if a male ghost could be PMSing. Dan better watch out, Samantha has a bad temper. Now Vlad's turn and he's (Somewhat) pleased with us.

Dearest "fanfiction" Authors,

I just want to say thank you. I have found many corrupted Daniel stories. I found your concepts pleasing and workable. But what is the deal with the Samantha breaks though to Daniel and turns him good again! And the frequent mentioning of me needing a cat and me being called a fruitloop! I also believe there is a story called 105 ways to annoy Vlad Masters! Sheer lunacy! To think me getting a cat named Fruitloop!

Sincerely,

Vlad Masters/Plasmius 

Authors Note: Heh, I'm tired so they are getting less funny, I just thought we needed this after Dan called us stupid. 


End file.
